The Leaky Cauldron
by Neyade
Summary: Cuando Hannah y Neville se dispusieron a arreglar el viejo Caldero Chorreante, lo último que les importó fue el poco apoyo que recibieron de la familia de ella al elegir los manteles -blancos, inmaculados- para la posada. Hannah/Neville.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía y está prohibido usarla para **_**cualquier**_** cosa sin mi previo permiso. No escribo esto con****ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Gracias a Mer por la idea de la pareja, ya llevaba un buen tiempo queriendo escribir sobre Hannah.**

**THE LEAKY CAULDRON**

Los antepasados de Hannah Abbott se removieron en sus tumbas cuando esta recogió su pelo rubio en un moño medio deshecho y se dispuso, la mente llena de ideas magníficas y un delantal a cuadros encima, a reparar el viejo local del Caldero Chorreante una mañana de domingo.

Habráse visto ¡La heredera del puro y antiguo linaje de los Abbott dirigiendo una posada! (Pues aunque sea el Caldero Chorreante, punto de reunión de la mayoría de los magos de Inglaterra, _sigue siendo una vieja y mugrienta posada, restos de una dignidad antigua ahora arrastrada por los suelos_)

Pero aún así, pese los gruñidos de su padre, ella empuña la varita y empieza a trabajar, siempre decidida.

Son por lo menos dos largas mañanas las que _pierde_ sólo para quitar la mugre del suelo, las paredes y el viejo mobiliario (que decide conservar para no perder el encanto del lugar). Ayudada por Neville cuando una tarde aparece diciendo que le ha pedido a la directora McGonagall un par de semanas de vacaciones de su trabajo como profesor de Herbología para venirla a ayudar, limpia ventanas que hacía años que no se lavaban, echa a los ratones de la increíble morada que se habían hecho (casi una ciudad subterránea) debajo de las maderas del suelo y ventila habitaciones abriendo ventanas pese al aire frío que entra, pues es primavera y están en Inglaterra.

Compra manteles nuevos (blancos, inmaculados, nada de flores o estampados) y le encarga toda la vajilla a un viejo conocido pues este le hace un descuento. Sólo conserva los vasos altos de cristal, recuerdos de un viejo tabernero que los limpiaba atentamente uno a uno con ese trapo que ahora cuelga en una pared como homenaje a Tom, gran hombre.

Vacía las habitaciones y apelotona colchones, camas enteras y armarios altos en la zona destinada al bar para pulir los suelos y encerarlos entre risas con Neville. Ente los dos le regalan un soplo de vida y alegría a ese viejo local detenido en el tiempo.

Y es con las ventanas abiertas, arrodillados limpiando suelos a mano (porque ni la magia puede ayudar, con esa suciedad) como les descubre el padre de Hannah al entrar. Y pese a que al principio frunce el ceño le convencen para que tome una copa con ellos (su primera copa en el local de Hannah) mientras le enseñan las habitaciones explicando sus planes con voz ilusionada (Hannah gesticula mucho, Neville se controla un poco pero aún así sonríe, con los ojos, con los labios, con los dientes, la nariz y la punta de los pies).

Parece que las dos semanas se escurren entre las corrientes de aire que llenan las habitaciones y cuando Neville se prepara para despedirse entre susurros, es temprano, las paredes son blancas y huele a limpio en todo el edificio.

-Bueno, Hannah, espero que puedas tú sola con todo esto -sonríe, como retándola a decir lo contrario, las manos en los bolsillos.

-Tranquilo, siempre puedo llamar a Ernie para que me eche una mano -cuando ella sonríe también todas sus pecas cambian de lugar y Neville no puede ni siquiera intentar enfadarse por lo que ha dicho-. Ya sabes que siempre le he gustad...

Pero Neville la coge por las mejillas y sonríe antes de besarla, y mientras la besa (y le roza la piel suave con esa barba de un par de días) baja las manos hasta el delantal, lo desanuda, se separan un instante para dejarlo caer y vuelven a besarse entre risas.

-Vas a llegar tarde, tienes a todos tus alumnos esperando para la primera clase del día -dice con voz risueña.

Y, como siempre, Hannah tiene que recordarle sus deberes como profesor (pues cuando está con ella se esfuman entre besos y felicidad) pese a que los dos lo único que quieren ahora mismo es echarse entre las sábanas de su cama en el último piso de la taberna (la mejor habitación, llena de luz) y pasarse la mañana (y la tarde, y la noche, y la mañana siguiente) queriéndose como siempre lo han hecho.

Cuando Neville se va, envuelto por la luz verde de los polvos Flu, Hannah piensa que sí, que sus ancestros deben estar algo molestos por el tema de la posada, pero seguro que su madre les convence a todos de que es lo mejor que podría haber hecho nunca. Neville es siempre su redención ante los fantasmas y los cuadros de la familia cuando van de visita a la casa de su padre, así que seguro que su madre (gran bruja, excelente oradora) sabrá usarlo como una de sus mejores armas para conseguir el perdón de la familia hacia esa hija suya: cabezota, impulsiva, poco convencional, pero siempre una digna Abbott.


End file.
